Skyrim High
by TigerLily0657
Summary: Skyrim High, a highscool for all the teens that live in the small city of Skyrim, has a new student, Allesandra Kinsman. What will happen when jealousy comes in to play and deceit, just around the corner? What lays ahead is humorous and dramatic as crushes and love lives get out of hand and the students show their claws! Read to see what's in this crazy fic!
1. The New Girl

AN: Okay, let me just say that this first chapter was a challenge. But this challenge turned into something so amazing I just had to squeal! Looking back on it I always think what I come up with just isn't good enough, but my mom encourages me and tells me it is. You tell me if she's right!

AN 2: This is a high school au, just in case you didn't know by looking at the title! LOL Oh joyous days!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Skyrim characters. I do own Allesandra tho! She's my OC!

Skyrim High

"Attention Skyrim students! I am pleased to announce that we have a new student arriving today. Allesandra Kinsman, a transfer from Elswyr High. I hope you will make an effort to make her feel welcome."

The sound of Principal Elisif's voice echoed from the school's intercom.

Olfina Grey-Mane turned to Fralia and grinned mischeiviously. "Oooh! New blood!" Olfina practically purred. As the two female members of the Grey-Mane clique stood by their lockers giggling at the thought of tormenting the new girl, Vilkas walked by and took note of their seeming gleefulness.

Vilkas rolled his eyes, immeadiatly realizing what the two had in mind for the new girl. "Don't even think about it 'Fina! Haven't you and your clone caused enough trouble this semester?" The wolf growled.

Olfina turned mock innocent eyes back to Vilkas. "Why Villy-Poo, I have no idea what you mean!"

Vilkas cringed at the nickname then snarled, "shut up..." before grabbing his books from his locker and slamming the door. He exited to the sound of evil laughter ringing in his ears.

Vilkas walked to his first class and opened the door. Math class. He hated math. He took a seat in the far back and put his books in the desk. He was early, as usual. No one else was there, just him and his books.  
Then he heard the door creak slightly and his head whipped up from his books to see a pitite, teenage, khajiit girl walk in. His eyes scaled her body as she slipped through the doorway bashfully. Noticing his gaze, her face turned red.

"H-Hi... I'm Allesandra..." She stammered, brushing a stray strand of ginger hair out of her eyes.

"Um..." Vilkas started, being shaken from his gaze. "Hey," he looked back down at his textbook in an attempt to look uninterested.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the door opened again and more students began to file into the classroom. Allesandra nervously sidestepped to avoid being trampled.

The teacher, Mrs Maven Black-Briar, entered last and shut the door behind her. She looked over to Allesandra and smiled lightly.

"Hi, you must be Allesandra! I'm Mrs. Maven Black-Briar, but you may call me Mrs. Maven." She stated simply, putting out her hand, implying to shake the khajiit's.

Allesandra took her hand and slightly shook it, giving a polite smile before asking the simple question "Where do I sit?"

Mrs. Maven's eyes widened slightly in realization and she looked around the classroom, looking for an empty seat.

"Over there, by Vilkas." She said, pointing a slender finger to the empty seat next to him. Vilkas' eyes went wide for a moment and his face turned red, realizing he'd be sitting by her for the rest of the year. Vilkas quickly corrected himself and offered a smile as he patted the seat next to him in a friendly fashion, trying to brush off the fact that he had blushed.

_'Maybe it won't be so bad...'_ Vilkas thought, looking at the khajiit once again.

_'I mean, she is pretty cute'_ Vilkas blushed again at his own thoughts.

She took a seat next to him and smiled. "Thanks..."


	2. Is It The End?

A crowd of students gathered around to watch the arguing couple, wondering if this was a sign of the end for them. It was rare that they squabbled and so it was disturbing to observe as heated words were exchanged.

"This is stupid! I wasn't staring at anyone!"

"Oh, so I'm stupid, am I?"

"That's not what I said!"

"But you thought it, didn't you!"

"No!"

Simba threw up his hands in disgust at the whole situation. He honestly had no idea what had set Ysolda off like this. Ysolda on the other hand, knew exactly what the problem was. Or at least she thought she did.

"Why won't you just admit that you were staring at the new girl, Simba!"

Simba turned back to his girlfriend, realizing what had set her off and couldn't help but chuckle. Which apparently was the wrong thing to do because the next thing Simba knew there was a sharp stinging sensation on his left cheek as his head snapped to the right with the force of Ysolda's slap.

"You think this is funny?!" the seething anger dripped from every word, despite the fact that tears were beginning to brim in Ysolda's eyes.

Simba's own eyes were watering due to the pain in his cheek, but he knew he had to do something to defuse the argument and clear up the misunderstanding that had started the whole thing.

"I wasn't checking her out, Ysolda, I was only looking at her."

"It's the same thing!"

"No, its really not." Simba replied calmly in order to relay his sincerity. The tone broke through the jealous haze that had clouded Ysolda's mindset.

She thought back over the moment she had noticed Simba looking at the new girl and realized she had overreacted. Ysolda's face, which had been red before due to her angry outburst now turned crimson for an entirely different reason; embarrassment.

With an embarrassed sigh, Ysolda stepped forward and hugged her boyfriend. Tilting her head up from his chest to look into his eyes she softly whispered, "I'm sorry," before placing a soft kiss to Simba's lips.

Melting under the sensation of her lips on his, Simba relaxed into the embrace wrapping his strong arms around her waist and lifted her slightly from the ground as he deepened the kiss. The collective 'awwws' that erupted from the crowd went unnoticed by the reconciled couple.


End file.
